Tunnel of Love
by LissyLock
Summary: "When Bella takes on a summer job at the theme park, Tunnel of Love strikes, but who gets in the way when Bella's love has to leave?" A/H. M for lemons - COLLABORATION with 'NeonBurning'
1. Prologue

We do not own Twilight, SM does but we all know that! We do, however, own tummy butterflies!

EternallyCullen fixes our writing wonderfully. TantalizingTwilightFan is our lovely pre-reader.

The amazing, one and only NeonBurning is the other parent to this FicBaby!

Please feel free to review- it makes us all happy inside!

- **LissyLock & Neon Burning**

* * *

><p><span>Tunnel of Love<span>

Prologue

I pulled my truck into the parking lot and cut the engine. The silence that usually followed the dull roar it gave out was interrupted by the strains of _Car Wash_ by Rose Royce.

Why had I been talked into this? And why are they playing this god awful Motown?

Grumbling to myself about thanking Angela for this wonderful employment opportunity, I gathered up my backpack and iPod and locked up the truck. Why I bothered to lock it up, I have no idea. Nobody would think twice about stealing the thing but if they did, I wanted to get home tonight.

I threw on my backpack and put my headphones in, turning it up as loud as my ears could stand. Anything to drown out the wailing coming from the tiny speakers which were now blasting out _Play That Funky Music_. I knew if I heard it more than once I would start singing along- which would not be pretty!

It was the first day of my summer break between finishing my senior year and college, and I was now an employee of the Isle Esme Fun Park in Port Angeles.

I had planned on spending the summer doing... , well nothing, but that plan failed before summer had even started. Angela had mentioned that she had gotten herself a summer job in front of my father, Charlie, and well, that started him off!

"_You need a summer job, Bella"_

"_I'm not paying your way this summer, Bella"_

So after a day and a half of the annoying father routine I gave in and called the Isle Esme office.

A girl with a horrifically high pitched voice answered the phone.

"Hello, you've gotten through to Isle Esme Fun Park, how can I help?"

I disliked this girl already, her voice was piercing and she was just too perky to be normal.

She also said the dreaded word... Fun.

_Come on Bella, you need this_, I thought to myself and put on my best 'fun' voice

"Hi, this is Bella Sswan. I'm calling about the job vacancy you have available. Angela Webber recommended I call." I tried not to sound too desperate, but with Charlie withholding any summer funding, I really did need this job.

"Ah yes, Angela. She said you would be calling and we have a spot open for you, you can start next week and you can collect your uniform at the beginning of your first shift."

Wow, the shrill voice had given me a job!

"Oh, erm… ok that's great. Thanks, I think," I said a bit taken back that getting a summer job was that easy.

I wonder if I could get into college this way, just a quick phone call. The whole 'I know someone there so they can tell you I'm no trouble' should be all the interview you need.

"Do you have a pen and I can give you the details 'the' the voice said breaking me from my thoughts

"Details, yes of course…"

Walking through the parking lot, the smell hit me.

Sickly sweet cotton candy, burnt onions and Diesel. My stomach turned, that's not good!

"Suck it up, Bella" I said to myself as I walked through the gates of Isle Esme.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the reviews so far!**

**We hope you enjoy it!**

**LissyLock & NeonBurning**

**xx**

* * *

><p><span>Tunnel of Love<span>

Chapter One

Walking through the red painted gate I noticed the paint peeling away on the bits the person who painted it clearly couldn't reach. Were ladders that much of a chore to find?

Looking around me I wondered if this was really the right idea. I don't really do kids or grease or any sort of organised fun. This was my very own personal hell- great!

Either side of me there was multi-coloured stalls, obviously painted by the same person who painted the gates. They were all shut up but I tried to make out the signs as I passed each one, Crossbow Shoot, Darts, Duck Pond…

"Can I help you?" The smooth voice shouted out over the music that was blasting in my ears, clearly close enough for me to hear.

I jumped and spun around at the same time, tripping myself as i turned. My knees hit the concrete first, followed by the palms of my hands.

"Shitsticks," I moaned to myself pulling out my headphones. I looked up to meet the eyes of a beautiful blonde haired man.

"That's some inventive curse words you have there, you're on par with my son" he held out his hand to help me up. I dusted off my knees and threw my backpack over my shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm Bella. I'm new here," this time I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Carlisle Cullen, and today you fell at the feet of the right person."

I looked at him with utter confusion.

"Excuse me?" I said, annoyed at his tone.

"Well, if you're going to be on your knees for anybody, it should always be your boss," he flashed me a smirk that, for a man of his age, was indescribably compelling. "Shall we?" his arm gestured out for me to join him in a stroll towards the main office.

The park was organized so that all of the small children rides were grouped together and a mini rollercoaster sat next to a small carousel. I tried to catch the names of the horses, as we walked by, but couldn't quite make them out.

I really hoped there was no 'Bella' horse, as a kid, Charlie had always made me sit on my horse twin!

He clearly took great pleasure from this as I've seen photos of me at varying ages perched upon the infamous Bella, carousel horse.

"So, Bella, how are you feeling? Nervous?" Carlisle asked.

"A little, but I know quite a lot of people here, so-"

"Oh you'll be fine then, we're all like a family here, you'll fit right in."

We walked down a set of steps which led to the main part of the park; a small group of boys were dressed in greasy coveralls and were sat on a bench in front of one of the food stands. I recognised all three of them from school, but only knew the name of one of them, Tyler; he was in the same grade as me.

They were all mumbling and shovelling scrambled egg and bacon into their mouths- again I felt my stomach churn. I guessed I'd just have to get used to the constant grease, sugar and diesel smell.

"You ok, Bella?" Carlisle looked down at me with slight concern, "you look a little pale."

"Oh, me, yeah I'm fine. You know, just boys and their eating habits!"

"That, I'm afraid, I do," he said sympathetically.

We carried on past some of the bigger rides.

Waltza, Tilt-a-Whirl, Bumper Cars….

At that moment I had a feeling it was going to be a good summer. After all, who couldn't have fun in a fun park? A small smile crept onto my lips.

To my side I could hear Carlisle singing along to 'Love Train' by the O'Jays and he was word perfect. I wondered if this would happen to me by the end of the summer, signing along the terribly dated Mo-town they played here.

"Looking forward to your first day, Bella?"

I smiled and nodded in response as we came to a stop outside of a medium sized block room, labelled 'Main Office', which was right next to the Hall of Mirrors.

I risked a quick glimpse in one of the mirrors outside, hoping I didn't look dishevelled.

Nope, I didn't. I looked like I had a giant forehead and no chin. On second thoughts, it probably wasn't the best mirror to check out your appearance!

I followed Carlisle through the door which led to stairs which took us up.

"Here we are," Carlisle held open the next door for me, at the top of the staircase, "If you just wait here, I'll go and fetch your uniform and explain what you'll be doing."

I stood awkwardly in the door way, not knowing what to do with myself, as about five other employees sat in the main office studying me with curious gazes.

One of them stood up- a short, bouncy girl with light brown hair and big boobs- and wandered towards me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," I flinched slightly as her voice pierced through my ears.

Ah-ha! She was The Voice!

The Get-Bella-A-Summer-Job voice.

'_Be nice, Bella,_' I thought to myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella- I think I spoke with you on the phone… Your voice is pretty, err… distinctive?"

Way to go Bella, you could have just said it was horrifically annoying and got it over with!

"Bella, yes, I remember," she completely avoided what I had said about her voice- I couldn't help but feel thankful for that.

Just as I took a breath, a brilliantly-ginger haired woman came and stood beside Jessica, looking at me expectantly. I said nothing.

Her hand reached out; waiting for my response- I took her hand with mine in a firm and formal shake. "Victoria," she began, "Staff Supervisor, so watch your back." She giggled a little and I felt my eyes narrow, trying to figure out if I was comfortable with her first impression.

I was undecided.

"Mike!" shouted a male voice from across the room, "I'm Mike!"

I looked over Victoria's shoulder to see a middle aged blonde-haired man waving at me hastily.

"Hey, Mike," I answered, smiling. He seemed a little goofy.

My eyes wandered to the girl he sat next to- she too, was blonde, and her straight hair framed her face and came to a stop around her elbows. This girl was in her own world, her head rhythmically bopping to the music coming out of her pink earphones.

Victoria made a slight sigh and turned to go back to whatever she was doing.

Jessica had other ideas- she took my hand and lead me over to one of the chairs whilst a child-like girl popped up out of nowhere, in front of me.

"Alice Cullen," her voice was quite high, but a _cute_ high. Not on a Jessica-scale.

"This is my friend, Bella," Jessica's voice came from beside me, speaking to Alice.

_Friend, Jessica? I wouldn't go that far…_

"You? Friends? Don't make me laugh, Jess."

I bit back a smile. I had a feeling I was going to get along with Alice.

"Play nice, Alice," Carlisle teased as he stepped back into the room.

He was holding a brown paper bag out to me; I took it and looked inside.

"Oh, this is… nice!" I took the blue sweater out of the bag and held it up against my chest.

"See, its perfect" Carlisle grinned at me, "Good to know I've still got it."

"Got what?" I asked confused

Alice groaned, "Please don't ask, he's an embarrassment!"

"He still thinks he's an 18 year old playboy, so please, don't encourage him!" Victoria piped up.

"Hey, remember who pays your wages, Vic," Carlisle said, chuckling.

He looked at me, still laughing to himself, "I've still got it haven't I, Bella?"

I felt my cheeks burn up and lost all ability to speak. I opened my mouth, hoping my brain would connect up and a witty comeback would just tumble out.

It didn't.

Instead a squeak-type noise came out, followed by some slightly incoherent mumbling.

"Yes, er… No? You're a bit old… but pretty hot. Oh god… Shut up, Bella!" I dropped my head and considered throwing myself down the stairs.

"Somebody has an admirer," Jessica dropped in, giggling.

I felt a heat wave of humiliation flood through my body.

Carlisle was still chuckling and he patted my arm as if sympathetic that I'd just embarrassed myself in front of co-workers.

"Come with me," Alice poked me lightly in my arm, "I'll show you the changing rooms." I held onto my new work top and followed Alice out of the room. I'm sure I heard a couple sniggers but chose to ignore them- way to go, embarrassing yourself, Bella. "I wouldn't worry about it," Alice continued on, "Victoria may get jealous."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Your… fondness, of my father," she stopped outside a tiled room labelled 'Changing Room' and stepped inside.

"I do not like Carlisle."

She started giggling, "That's what they all say."

I bit my lip, slipping inside of one of the changing cubicles and shutting the door.

"So, tell me about yourself," Alice's voice sounded from the other side of the small stall.

"Um… There isn't much to tell, really."

"Go on, I'm listening," she pushed.

"Well. I have a mother, Renee, a father, Charlie- they aren't together but they get on well enough. I've had a rough summer- now I need money. So I'm here to earn it," I replied whilst pulling on my top.

"Very… predictable."

"Excuse me?" I asked, coming out of the cubicle.

"You. You're quite predictable."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She didn't answer- just started to walk back towards the main office. I followed.

"So," Carlisle called out to me as we strode back into the room, "ready to be shown the ropes?"

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Carlisle opened the door and we headed back into the park.

"Ok, Newbie. We all start out up there" Carlisle pointed to the smaller rides at the top of the park.

"Is that were you started?" I asked, "The kid rides?"

"Juveniles," he replied, without looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I said slightly offended by his name calling. I mean, where did that come from?

"The kids rides, the correct name is Juveniles," he said smiling- he had clearly picked up on my confusion.

"And as for where I started, it was my birth rite. I was born into a travelling family," he stopped and sat down on the light brown front steps of the Waltza.

He gestured for me to sit down next to him, so I walked up the steps and sat one step down from him.

"The Cullen's have been travellers for generations; this park was my fathers," he smiled down at me.

"All this," he said waving his hands around causing me to giggle, "will go to my boy, Edward. "

"Wow," I replied, looking around, genuinely impressed that one family could produce something this big over generations and pass it on to their children, who would pass it on to theirs and so on.

I didn't have that- we Swans didn't have anything to pass down to future generations.

We were pretty simple like that.

"Must be hard work," I said.

"Can be, but we get along and that's the main thing around here."

I replied with a small "yep," wishing things were always that easy in life.

"And you'll get used to it," Carlisle added, "Our slang, I mean."

"I hope so," was all I could manage.

"Well, we're one big family, like I said- you'll fit right in."

Carlisle got up and held out his hand for me to take, I did.

"Allow me to escort you to your ride!"

I laughed a bit which caused Carlisle to smile and we came ambled along to a small, retro style, kid version of a Chair-o-Plane.

"Well then, Bella," he stood in front of me and held out his arms, "this is you!"

I took a deep steadying breath and made my way into the rides control box.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reads & reviews so far!**

**We hope you continue to enjoy our story!**

**LissyLock & NeonBurning**

**xx**

* * *

><p><span>Tunnel of Love<span>

Chapter Two

I sat down in the worn swivel chair that was in the small control box.

There was four buttons on the panel in front of me. It can't be that difficult can it?

Carlisle lent over my shoulder and pointed to the first green button,

"This is the start button, see?" he pointed to the raggy piece of masking tape under the button. Written on it in thick black marker was the written START.

I nodded in response.

"Not as scary as you thought now is it?" Carlisle asked looking down at me.

"It's not loaded with people's kids yet!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Why so negative, Bella? If anything doesn't go to plan or one of the lovely little darlings vomits, just hit this button right here" he pointed to the, again, clearly marked emergency stop button.

I gagged involuntarily, "Vomit?" My stomach turned even at the word. Angela must have forgotten this little gem!

"Yep" Carlisle popped the p. "your machine, you clean it!" he started laughing at me.

"Bella, your green!" his face was getting redder the harder he laughed.

"It's not funny, it's like a disease. I can't help it!" I said to him trying to keep my face straight. My lips twitched upward. Traitors!

"See even you think it's funny" he said, slightly more composed now.

I looked back down at the panel in front of me and my smile disappeared, I still have so much to learn and in half an hour the general public will be handing over their children to me!

"Ok, Boss Man. What's next?" wanting to know what the other two buttons did.

"This one is for the timer. If it's busy press it twice. If it's quiet, three times"

"And this one?" I asked.

"Press it" he said cryptically.

I looked at him wearily; it's not going to blow up, Bella. Just press the button I said to myself.

As if he'd read my mind Carlisle piped up "it's not going to blow up, Bella. Just press the damn button!"

I took a deep breath and pressed it.

The lights started flashing, all that for this?

"You're kidding, right? You had me all excited for this? "I huffed

"If that's all it takes…

"Eww, please Carlisle! You're awful, old man!" I started to fake gag, to add to the effect.

"You know, I could just put you on cleaning duties and be done, right?" he said trying again to keep from laughing.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Please don't make me clean" I pleaded.

"Well get button pressing girl, get used to the controls. And here this is what you keep the ticket stubs in for end of day counting" he handed me a small denim apron with a large pocket on the front. "Two tickets each" he continued

I put it on and tied it behind me. I took a moment to think about the buttons in front of me and set the ride going, I pressed the timer button twice and waited.

Carlisle patted me on the shoulder as a well done as the ride come to a slow stop. I practiced a few more times as Carlisle worked on fixing the window behind my head.

"Ok Bella, it's all yours" he grinned at me "park opens in fifteen, go grab yourself a coffee before the gates open"

Carlisle finished up and left the box- leaving me to my new responsibility of collecting tickets and pressing buttons.

I checked my watch and saw that I had at least another fifteen minutes until the park opened- a bit of time to check out my surroundings.

I stood up from the chair and propped open the door of the control box, only to be greeted with a, "Bellaaaaa!"

I looked up to see Angela skipping her way towards me, her arms held out for a hug.

"Hey, Ang," I spoke giving her a brief hug.

"Looking forward to your first day?" she asked.

I turned to look at my control box, then back around the park, "um, yeah, sure."

"Come on, it's not too bad," she smiled at me.

Her smile was pretty infectious, so I smiled back.

"That's the spirit, right-"

Angela was cut off by that high pitched voice that seemed to be following me around.

"We're totally on the juveniles together- how cool!"

Angela rolled her eyes before turning around to see her, keeping the cool-smile on her face.

"Hey Jess, this is Bella."

"We met in the main office- she came in with Carlisle!"

The way Jess exaggerated Carlisle's name made a slight shiver roll down my back.

It's not that he was unattractive… It's just… he must be twice her age!

"You like Carlisle?" I found myself saying.

"Ohh only ever since the first day her eyes happened to wonder upon his arse," Angela laughed.

I chuckled along with Angela as Jess' face turned a shade of puce.

"Look, he's hot, ok?" she responded.

"Sure, sure," Angela replied, "but not as hot as his son! God damn that sexy piece of a human being."

"Does he's son work here?" I asked, curious.

I hadn't seen him earlier.

"Yes! Edward, have you not seen him? Two words; Chick. Magnet."

"Yeah, he is," chimed in Jess- not as whole-heartedly as she spoke of Carlisle, I must add.

"Major Player," Angela added.

"Really? Why? What has he done?"

"Oh please, what hasn't he done," injected Jess.

"That bad?" I asked.

"That bad," Ang assured me.

"Do you remember that time when the park was closed and he was in the office with that new girl?" Jess was reminiscing.

"That was terrible! Oh, the shame that girl must have gone through!"

"What happened?" I really needed to hear this.

"Well, we assume he told the girl that the office windows were blacked out or something- well… they weren't."

I groaned- I could see where this was headed.

Angela continued, "The lights were on, and all the staff were in the car park- so we could all see in and he had her up against the window and everything."

I could feel my mouth slightly hanging open in shock.

"No way," I said.

"Way," spoke Angela, "and when he hid that girl in the uniform cupboard!"

"He what?" ok, I was really shocked now.

"Yeah, that's not so important," Jess notified us, a little too quickly.

"Pft. She should know what he's like. Don't you want to know what he's like, Bella?" Angela insisted.

"No! She doesn't!" Jess snapped.

"Oh, come on Jess, it was a long time ago. Get over it, now."

I felt my mouth open even more.

_Jessica and Edward?_

I turned my face slightly to Angela so she could see my wide-eyed expression.

Just then, we heard little footsteps running close by.

"Park's open!" Ang exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo," was all Jessica said, before stomping back over to her ride.

I laughed, "You have to tell me about that later, Ang."

She winked at me and walked on over to the ride to my right.

Right on cue the ancient speaker system come to life, the dulcet tones of Aretha Franklin's Think filled the park- this was going to be a long day!

We all watched the coach trip attendees head towards the ticket booth.

I started humming the tune to myself, I didn't realise how loud I was until Angela shouted over to me.

"You like this song, Bells?" She asked sarcastically.

I shot her my best dirty look, which came out looking more like I had wind.

She started laughing at me, so I stared harder.

"Kill me now!" I mouthed to her as the first group of kids came flying up the steps towards us.

My very first attempt at setting the ride off by myself and it was full.

All twelve chairs were filled with the parent's precious cargo. Fantastic!

I walked round the ride strapping each one in and collecting the tickets from their little hands.

I looked over to Jessica; she also had a full ride. She gave me a quick thumbs up before disappearing into her control box.

I finished my lap of the ride and stepped into my own control box.

Trying to remember everything Carlisle had taught me this morning, I took a deep breath and pushed the start button.

Deep breaths, Bella. Deep breaths.

The ride started moving, all the parents started 'ooo-ing' and 'ahhhh-ing' and pulling out their cameras. It reminded me of the times Charlie used to bring me here as a kid.

There was a knock on the window behind me, it shook and creaked. I spun round on my chair to see Angela waving madly outside.

"Let me in," she said pointing to the door of my little metal box.

I reached over and popped the latch down on the door.

I pressed the time button again as there was no one waiting to go on after the ride had stopped.

"Hey, what's up Ang?" I asked puzzled to why she wasn't at her ride.

"Nobody wanted the sad Rocket Ships this morning, just as well since they won't start" she explained.

She leant across and shook the window; again it creaked and wobbled in its frame.

"I thought Carlisle had fixed this. This place is a death trap, I swear!' she ranted.

"I'm never going to see the carnival in the same light again, am I?" I asked her.

If I knew all the ins and outs, of the way carnivals worked, all the magic was gone.

"Nope, not after working here anyway. Come on," she said opening the door, "your kids have stopped!"

Together we undid all the safety belts and sent them on their merry way down into the main part of the park.

We walked over to Jess's now empty carousel and sat on the small wooden steps that made up the edge of the ride.

"So, that was our morning rush been and gone," Jess said rolling her eyes rather over dramatically.

Is it so wrong to want to punch her after only knowing her less than two hours?

I remember her from high school; she was the grade above me.

She was one of _those_ girls.

I wonder why she's had to resort to a summer job here of all places.

"Hey, Jess. Want to do something useful that involves Carlisle?" asked Ang, wagging her eyebrows at Jess.

Jess tried to hide her smile. My eyes rolled involuntarily. My god, she was a Slutbag!

"Yeah, of course," she smiled widely at Angela.

"Find Carlisle and tell him I need Mike to come and fix my ride, it's not playing nice with me today," she pouted ridiculously.

"Ok, I'm going" Jess said pushing herself up off the step she was sitting on.

"No talking about me while I'm gone," she whined.

We sat in silence until she was out of earshot.

"Come on spill! I need to know the cupboard story!" I said to Angela in one breath.

"Ah, you see there's not really much to tell but I just love to bring it up in front of Jess every so often. I just can help it, it's like I have 'Mock -Jess Tourette's!'" she laughed.

"Just tell me!" I think it was only for my own sick pleasure that I wanted to know what happened to Queen Slutbag.

"She was going down on Edward in Carlisle's office, when there was a knock on the door." She starts snort laughing as she tried to compose herself.

"It was Carlisle demanding to know who was in his office and why it was locked.

Edward panicked and hid her in the closet" Angela was now doubled over laughing at herself. She took a half calming deep breath and paused.

"She was in there for two hours!" she screeched.

The story itself wasn't as juicy as I was hoping for but Angela's way of telling it also had me more amused than I really should be at someone else's misfortune.

Edward sounded like such a player; I needed to stay away from him at all costs. This summer was about work… and me behaving myself.

"So, is Edward really as bad as you've made out?" I asked trying to be subtle.

"Worse, Bella. A whole world of worse! Please for your own sake and Charlie's sanity, don't get involved with him. Please," Angela pleaded.

"Ok, ok I get the picture, Edward = bad! I've got it."

I did appreciate the concern but it really wasn't needed. Even if he was sex in pants, I had no intention of getting involved. I probably wasn't even his type if Jess was anything to go by!

"Oh and speak of the devil. Edward has just pulled up!" Angela squealed, giving herself away.

She definitely had a little Edward crush herself!

"Get in your booth and pretend you're doing something!" she said helping me up from the step.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the trunk of the car open, I didn't see his face.

I hurried to my little metal box and sat down on my swivel chair. I couldn't see him at all from where I was so I stood and tried to open the window.

The stupid thing was fighting back but I eventually got it open enough so I could poke my head through.

I stood on my tiptoes and looked towards Angela's ticket box. She had her head down counting out her tick stubs. I turned my head towards the parking lot, I stumbled forward crashing into the wall of the box. The death trap window slammed down onto the top of my head, tangling my hair in the latch.

"Fuck, shit, wanky tits!" I grumbled to myself as I tried to free my hair.

"Wow, that's an impressive collection of cuss words there," I heard a smooth voice chuckle.

Shit, shit shit…

I looked up towards the beautiful voice.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I believe you wanted a better look?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reads & reviews so far!**

**We hope you continue to enjoy our story!**

**LissyLock & NeonBurning**

**xx**

* * *

><p><span>Tunnel of Love<span>

Chapter Thre

"A better look…" I replied, "Right."

I still had my head trapped in this forsaken window- and to make it worse, I think Edward was laughing.

I stopped fidgeting and just let my arms hang on my side of the window; I probably looked like I was in some kind of prisoner stock.

_Great way to meet the boss' son, Bella, you pratt!_

"You just going to er- stand there and watch me then?" I asked, gingerly.

"That would be my first choice," he replied in the voice that was slowly melting away at me.

"Right," was all I could say.

Damn you, big hole in the ground! Where are you when I need you?

I heard a slight mumble from Edward… something like, _'those lips got to be good'_- did he just say that?

I couldn't be sure. Who in the hell did he think he was!

This lit a fire inside me.

"If you're too god damn high and mighty to help me, can you just fuck off!" I shouted at him. I hoped I was in Carlisle's good graces enough for him to overlook the fact I just cussed out his son.

I looked back at Edward, he looked a little shocked, maybe amused but certainly not pissed.

He stepped towards me and silently started to untangle my hair. He smelled beautiful, like soap and maybe diesel. I think it was my new favourite smell. I took in another deep breath of his scent when he spoke up.

"All done, but move real slow. I don't want another scolding," he was mocking me, again.

I straightened up and stepped out of my box. He was waiting for me.

I turned to look towards Angela who was now red faced, clearly recovering from a pretty horrific laughing fit. What a cow!

I turned back to Edward to see him smirking at me. It was the first time I'd seen him upright. He was beautiful, like… really beautiful. And he was certainly Carlisle's son.

He stood there wearing a rolled sleeved vest top, showing off his muscular figure.

I noticed one of his arms was covered in a coloured tattoo- it looked as if part of it was a sort of… crest. Maybe a family one? I hadn't noticed one on Carlisle, though.

I slowly lifted my eyes to his face, where he gazed back, swiftly licking his lips.

"So you're the new girl, right?" he asked.

"Bella," I replied- a bit harder than necessary.

He slightly nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Let's start again, shall we. This introduction is going a bit fast and I believe you had a bit of a… head-start, Bella," his body jerked as he tried to hold in a laugh.

I let out a sigh, "You're hilarious, really. Come back when you're done with being such an ass."

I turned to walk away.

"Hey, alright, I apologise."

I felt a hand grab mine and pull me back towards him, bringing me flush with his chest. "Hey, alright, I apologize. Let's not get off on the wrong foot," he whispered down into my hair.

"Bit late for that, don't you think?" I spoke, pushing myself off of him- also sneaking a quick feel of his toned chest through his vest.

_Damn_.

"I apologised, didn't I?"

"You did, fine. Fair enough. What do you want anyway?" I replied.

"Oh, there are a lot of things I want, Bella," he winked at me.

I felt my cheeks burn hot and looked around to see if anybody was in close-enough proximity to have heard what he said.

Out the corner of my eye, I could see Angela still trying to bite back a laugh, but also intently watching. I'm surprised she hadn't gone to get herself some popcorn for the big finale.

"See I start to think you're not actually a giant idiot, then so go spoil yourself again!" I stomped back into the control box and threw myself into the swivel chair. He stuck his head through the door and I swung the chair around to face my back to him.

"Bella, you know you want to be by friend deep down" his voice started to make me melt.

_Stay strong, Bella. Don't give in to him_!

I grunted a quick "get lost" in his general direction but didn't turn to face him.

"See you later, alligator" he said with a chuckle.

"Bye, bye. Sweetie pie" I said sarcastically as he removed his head from my little metal box.

"Ah, there you go with the pet names already, and you hardly know me" he teased walking away.

"To be honest, Edward, I've heard the stories and frankly I don't want to know you" I turned to shout at him.

"Oh, you will! You just don't want to believe it yet," he smirked at me then started down the steps to the main park. He didn't look back.

He's a piece of work, to say the least.

The voice of another 70's jem started to play, imbedding itself into my brain. I started to sing along, "You make me feel, mighty real," and I broke out into a small smirk. Never a truer word was spoken.

I sat back in my chair and huffed.

Out the corner of my eye I saw somebody sprinting towards my little control box and whirled around to see who it was.

Angela.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"What-" I answered; I was thinking the same thing!

"Don't 'what' me, I'm on about that! That… that just happened with Edward. You like him don't you? Oh, _I knew it._"

"Angela, what are you-"

"Do not fall for him!"

"Angela, I don't-"

"You can't speak to him again."

"What?"

"I am putting my foot down, Isabella Marie Swan."

"Ang! Stop jumping to conclusions! I only just met him!"

"Yes you have and you already have that look in your eye!"

I looked into the small mirror that was on the wall in the control box.

"I see nothing, Angela."

"You know what I mean, Bells."

She left the box and headed back towards her own, and left me with my thoughts.

Ah, shit! She was right. This is exactly what I didn't need this summer.

The rest of my first week went without major incident. Angela gave me the death stare every time Edward was in the vicinity. But I also got to know the rest of the staff better- and I completely fell for Edward Cullen.

Yep, that's right, _fallen_.

I suppose _fallen_ is much less dramatic than what it could be; _head over heels_ or god forbid, _in love_.

But I guess I had finally admitted it to myself.

Edward Cullen was bloody hot and I was willing to be his next victim of heartbreak.

He could end up being different with me though. He might actually like me… _Yeah right, Swan_.

Who was I kidding? I knew what he was like. One painfully simple girl wasn't going to change that, was she? Surely not painfully simple _Bella_.

I dragged myself home after a long day's work and sank down into my loving bed.

I had Edward on my mind. I could just imagine what his lips must feel like on mine- Whoa, Bella! Slow down, girl!

I felt my phone buzz and picked it out of my jean pocket- who could possibly want me now, in my time of peace?

..

**To:** Isabella Swan

_Stop thinking about Edward. I mean it!_

**From:** Angela Weber

..

Was this girl psychic or something?

I placed the phone on the side- not even daring to give Angela the satisfaction of a reply. She knew she was right.

My head hit the pillow and I fell to sleep.

I awoke the following morning to a high-pitched ringing. That alarm gave Jessica's voice some competition!

I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower- all the time, willing that I didn't have work.

Finally, just before an hour was up, I had arrived at Isle Esme and was making my way to the ticket booth to sign in and collect my ticket pouch. As usual, Mike Newton sat there, looking half-dead.

"Good morning, Bella," he grumbled, tossing me the ticket pouch.

"Is it?" I replied, whilst picking up a pen, signing my name in one box, and then writing in what time I started and finished my shift in the other.

"Something up?" he didn't seem to care, really.

"Nothing at all," I pushed the form back towards him and made my way to the… what did they call them? Juveniles? That's it. Juveniles.

As I drew closer my ride, I saw Angela peep her head out of her own control box from the ride next to me. I diverted my path straight to her, which I regretted once I saw the look on her face.

"Why didn't you text me back?"

"I was sleeping," I calmly answered.

"As if, I bet you were dreaming, about Edward! Oh, Edward!" Angela faked a swoon which made me bit my lip to keep from laughing. I could tell I had a grin on my face and that didn't go a miss.

"So you were? You were thinking about him, weren't you! How many times do I have to warn you?"

"I can't help it, Angela!"

"What kind of excuse is that, Bella?"

I thought about it for a second, "A good one!"

"Pfft," was all Angela could seem to summon in reply.

"Look, I like him, ok? There. I admit it; I really, really like him. Now, are we done moaning about Bella and Edward?"

Just then I heard a sound of something being knocked over from the other side of Angela's control box.

_Oh god, please don't be Edward. Please don't be Edward!_

Me and Angela began to slowly creep around to the side of the control box, to find Jessica, sitting there, casually, as if this was something she done every day.

In all honesty, it probably was something she done every day, so no major surprise there.

"Jess, what the fuck?" Angela looked down at her, arms crossed.

Jess chose to completely ignore Angela's presence and instead looked up at me, "So, Edward, huh?"

I swallowed. Why was I feeling worried?

"Been there, done that, lost my t-shirt," her input made my stomach curdle. Did she have no shame?

I'd gotten to know what Jess was really like over the past week, she was a grade A bitch and her stupid crush on Edward superseded any of our so-called friendships.

She would clearly never really be a friend of mine, so asking her to keep this new information to herself was pointless. She didn't understand the concept of 'keeping it to herself' so I knew by the end of the day everyone in the park, including Edward, would know about my new-fangled girly crush!

"Jess, look. I know you have a history with Ed-"

"There is not a history, it's very much in the present I'll have you know!" she almost shrieked at me.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Total misunderstanding, I thought you guys were through" I did honestly think that, they must sneak around pretty well.

"Well we're not, so you can stay well away!" she was starting to yell at me, not the best idea.

She wanted an argument and I had perfect ammunition. Bella's bringing out the big guns, humility!

"Wow, I really mean it Jess. Just after the whole, you know cupboard incident I thought you would have told him where to go." I said as sweetly as I could.

I heard a gasp then a strange snort from behind me. I turned to see Angela turning red faced, and doubled over scurrying back towards her control box.

Jess looked over my shoulder towards Angela's ride; her box was now housing the sounds of some sort of howl type laugh. Jess huffed, shook her head at me and skipped off towards the food kiosk where almost all the Isle Esme staff were sitting.

I didn't have to put much effort into guessing what she was telling them as they all turned to look at me in unison.

Fantastic, what a glorious way to start the day- being the park gossip. But honestly, who in their right mind _wouldn't_ fall for Edward.

Oh shit, Edward. Was he here today? I felt my stomach knot as I noticed his car in the lot. Shit!

In the next five minutes Edward was going to find out I had fallen for him.


	5. Chapter 4

**We hope you're enjoying this story as much as we're enjoying writing it!**

**Let us know what you think!**

**Lots of love,**

**LissyLock & NeonBurning**

* * *

><p><span>Tunnel of Love<span>

Chapter Four

"You what?" I asked Angela.

"She's telling him! Look!" I looked in the direction Ang's finger was pointing in and gasped in a quick breathe. Was she was telling him?

There he stood, leaning up against the wall of one of the gaming stands with Jessica stood in between his legs- a bit too close for anybody's liking- and a big smirk on his face.

Reality clicked. Oh, no.

_She was telling him!_

I ducked back around to mine and Angela's hiding place- her control box- and let myself fall against it.

"What am I going to do?" I moaned at her.

"That's up to you, love," she replied.

"Thanks for the wise words, Ang."

"Hey, you got yourself into this," she smiled.

"You made me come and work here!" I snapped.

"And don't miss out the fact that I warned you away from the boy…"

She awaited my response, but of course, I didn't have one. She was right, she always was.

Angela stuck her head around the box "Bella, you best hurry up and decide what you're going to do. He's coming this way."

Oh my word! He can't come over here! What possible reason, other than to completely humiliate me, would send him my way?

I was debating whether to make a break for my ride to go and hide in the box- Angela read my mind and just casually started to stroll off, leaving me on my own.

"_Ang_," I hissed.

Nothing.

"_You'll pay for this_," I swore under my breath.

I heard footsteps closing in from my left and decided to look at my shoes to try and act… normal.

_Hey, normal people look at their shoes! Don't judge me!_

An addictive scent drifted near me as two fingers lifted my chin up, making me look into his gorgeous green eyes.

Edward.

I think I let out a sigh of utter awe, as if I needed to embarrass myself further.

"Hey, beautiful," his melodic voice filled my ears.

Pull yourself together, Bella. Don't be so ridiculous, breathe.

"Oh, hey Edward," it was all I could come up with but at least it come out as a sentence with the words in the right order. I tried a small smile which clearly turned into a grimace.

"I'm not that bad, Bella" he said smirking down at me, his fingers still propping my head up.

"No, you're really not."

Oh shit. Did that really just slip out? I wanted a slap myself… repeatedly.

"So, a little bird told- actually I could class her as some sort of vulture really," I wondered if his musings were meant to be said out loud. "Anyway" he carried on. "There seems to be a little rumour hanging around the park this morning Bella." He was still inches from my face; he was that close I could feel his breath as he spoke to me.

I couldn't get my brain to connect with my mouth so I just nodded helplessly.

"The thing I would really love to know is, if it's true?" His voice had melted my brain; it was the only excuse I could come up with to justify my head nodding in agreement again.

He took a small step back to look at me straight on. He was still smirking.

_Arrogant bastard!_

The hand he had under my chin snaked its way around to the back of my neck, he pulled me back in close, his mouth an inch away from mine. My traitorous lips twitched into a pout.

He planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "Good girl," he whispered into my ear before walking away from me, back into the park.

He didn't look back, again.

Somehow I managed to co-ordinate my feet back towards my swivelling chair inside my ride control box. When I finally got there, I slumped down and I held my head in my hands.

_That did not just happen_. _No way did that just happen_.

The next couple days passed agonizingly slow, with sniggers and murmurs from Jessica's direction and teasing from Mike.

Just yesterday, I had slogged my way into work, with a banging headache, over to the signing in booth to collect my stuff from Mike.

"So, I, er… heard about you and Cullen."

"There is no me and Cullen."

"But you like him?"

"You seem to already have an answer to that question anyway, Mike."

"Ok, sorry! What's up anyway? You don't look too well today."

He passed me my ticket pouch through the window.

"I'm feeling a little ill, that's all."

"Ah, I see…. Love sick."

"Fuck you, Mike!"

Today would be no exception to Mike's teasing, quite obviously, as when walking towards my ride after signing in this morning, I heard him singing 'Edward and Bella sitting in a tree..'

Some boys never grow up.

The day past pretty uneventfully, I didn't see much of Edward. When I did he was flanked by Jessica, who had taken it upon herself to be his shadow for the day.

I was willing the day away; it was my day off tomorrow. I couldn't wait, even though I knew I'd have to call in to pick up my wages.

I couldn't complain- it was Edward's job to pay us. It made the two hour round trip completely worth it.

My day off flew past in a blur. All I could remember about it was getting up, cleaning, cooking and arguing with Charlie over dinner about why his eggs were fried and not scrambled.

_Give me strength_.

I was now back inside my little booth as I watched the ride come to a stop and the kids unload from it. The bright lights flashed into the evening sky as if trying to call every kid in the land. Why are parents out so late with their children? They should be indoors with a hot cup of cocoa, reading their kids bedtime stories or something.

I looked down at my watch and saw it was five minutes to eight. The park closed at nine- only one hour left of screaming kids. I still sometimes struggled to see the 'fun' in Isle Esme.

The group ran off of my beloved little ride and headed towards the others in the main part of the park.

I was left by myself, no customers or staff. Angela was sent home early and Jess was working in the food kiosk. Why she was ever allowed to cook people food was beyond me.

I perched myself on the low brick wall near my ride. This was my favourite spot. You could see nearly the whole park from here. It looked kind of beautiful at night; I could see the appeal of the carnival. It could almost be romantic.

As I sat and watched the kids pile onto the Waltza, The Bangles informed me it was another Manic Monday.

In the glow of the neon lights that made up the words 'HOT DOGS' above the kiosk I spotted Edward. From where I was sat I had a perfect view and, if I was sneaky, I could watch him without him noticing my crazy stalker lady tendencies.

He was talking to Mike, he was laughing at something Mike had said. He was stunning, unbelievably so. His grey hoodie reflected the neon's making him glow different colours. I was that mesmerised by the colours I hadn't noticed Mike turn to look straight at me.

Shit, shit, shit! I'd been caught! Fuck my life!

I turned away quickly but I knew I'd been caught. I quickly stood up and headed back towards my control box in the hope of finding something to do in there.

I sat down on the ratty chair and let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding. I couldn't see them from in here, now, probably just as well. I wasn't planning on getting caught staring twice. I leant forward placing my head in my hands.

"See you soon, baby," I heard Mike shout, I looked up to see who the hell he was talking to.

He was shouting at Edward.

I shook my head; those two are as thick as thieves.

I could see Edward now; he was walking through the park towards the office, turning heads of the Edward Cullen fan club as he went.

I was too busy watching him; again, I didn't notice Mike coming towards me until he was in front of my ride waving at me.

Ah, more humiliation. Fantastic!

"What do you want?" I yelled at him.

"I saw you staring at me, thought you might want to smooch me or something."

"Smooch? Nobody says 'smooch' anymore, Mike."

"You didn't deny you wanted to smooch me though!" He smiled broadly, looking pleased with himself.

"_Did_ you want something?"

He let himself into my little box and pulled the door too as he sank against the wall.

"I have come to deliver a message."

"Really, now?"

I felt thoughts fly around in my head, wondering if I thought Mike was about to say what I thought he would.

"Yeah, Edward wants to see you in his office."

_And I was right._

"But, Edward doesn't have an office," I stuttered out.

"Edward wants to see you in _thee_ office."

I felt my heart skip a beat. _Edward_ wants to see _me_? In _that_ office? Was this his idea of a joke? And sending Mike over here to ask such a thing! That must mean Mike is in on his little scheme.

Two can play that game.

"Right, well, you can tell him to fuck off."

Mike's eyes widened a bit.

"What?"

I was annoyed at the fact Edward thought he could just play me around like another troop in his army of skanks.

"You heard me, love."

"I'm not sure Edward would b-"

"Do you really think I care?"

I did care, really. I did. I still saw Edward as something precious. I couldn't help it. He was beautiful.

"Close the door on your way out, Mike."

And with that he left. I let out the second big breath I didn't realise I was holding.

_What a long day._

And apparently it was going to get longer.

I looked up to see Mike and Edward in the middle of the park. Edward was straight faced, whilst Mike the complete opposite; he was laughing at Edward.

I thought about just leaving and not coming back. I could just leave it all behind, couldn't I?

I'd only known these people two weeks, I could live without them.

Who was I trying to kid, I couldn't even cope with having a day off.

Mike and Edward spilt up, Mike heading towards the group of girls congregated on the Waltza steps. He was going to get lucky tonight!

And Edward? Well, he was walking straight towards me. I put my head down and started picking at the labels on the controls.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Yeah?" was all I could muster.

"Can I come in?" Edward's voice was soft.

Hmm, this must be a new tactic.

"Hey, you own the place. Don't have to ask my permission," I said with a hint of attitude.

He needed to know I wasn't going to give in that easily.

Edwards scent blew into the small box and he saw me inhale it. Damn me for being so obvious.

A small smirk was playing upon his lips and he slouched back against the closed door.

"How are you, Isabella?" My name rolled off of his tongue in a seductive way. I felt something flutter inside my chest.

_Be strong, Bella. He's trying to put you under his spell._

"It's Bella, and I'm great, thank you."

It went silent and I could feel his piercing green eyes watching me.

"Could I help you?" I piped up.

Edward let out a small laugh.

"What's funny?" I glanced up at him.

"You," was all he replied.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Being a dick, Edward."

"That's why you love me though, isn't it?"

"Right!" Annoyance bubbled up inside me and I could feel myself flailing through my head, trying to put a sentence together, "Get… Get out of my box!"

"Hey, I own the place, remember?"

"Fine, then I'll go. Simple."

I stood up and processed that Edward was still leaning against the door, arms crossed, accentuating his muscular arms. You should have thought this through, Swan.

"Going somewhere?" Edward winked at me and I felt my knees go slightly weak.

_Stay strong_.

"Move, Edward."

"Say please."

"I refuse to."

Edward sighed, "Well that's a shame. Looks like you're stuck in here then, doesn't it?"

"However will I survive?" I shot at him, sarcastically.

It was getting pretty dark outside now, the main source of light were the flashing neon colours from the rides outside and a small desk light in front of me, dimmed by the many years of use.

"I could think of many ways," Edward whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Why didn't you come and see me earlier?"

"You didn't ask me too."

"I told Mike to-"

"Oh, you mean your little messenger?"

"That's the one." I shook my head at his naivety. "Do you disapprove, baby?"

_Baby_! He called me _baby_!

"I disapprove of a lot of things," I told him.

"What kind of things?"

He pushed himself up from the door so that his lips were held merely an inch away from mine.

"I, er- well first of all," Edward's arms snaked around my back. I leant into his touch, involuntarily, "I disapprove of… The rain. I don't like the rain."

_Really, Bella? Really?_

"Mmm," Edward agreed, sounding about as interested as I was.

He turned me round so I was with my back against the door, Edward's arms closing me in either side. He lowered his head next to mine.

"I, um, I disapprove of messengers. If- if a man wants to say something; he should just come out and say-say it himself," I faltered.

"I see," he mumbled against me, his warm breathe tickling me. "But, do you disapprove of this?" he asked, placing two small kisses on my neck.

He brought his lips up to my ear, "Come with me?" he whispered.

I drew in a deep breath, bit my lip and silently nodded an acceptance.


	6. Chapter 5

**W****e hope you're still enjoying this story as much as we are writing it!**

**Thank you for sticking with us and our dear Carnybella & Carnyward so far!**

**Lots of love,**

**LissyLock & NeonBurning**

**xxx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Tunnel of Love<span>

Chapter Five

He opened the door and stepped out into the now chilled night air. My feet were firmly planted to the floor; I was willing them to move.

_Come on, Bella. You want this. You have done since you first laid eyes on him._

As if he sensed my apprehension, he held out his hand to me. I took it, feeling a small jolt of eagerness run through me at the contact.

He has me wrapped around his little finger, already.

He tugged gently at my hand and my feet decided to move. I stepped carefully out, falling now wasn't an option.

Walking with my hand in Edwards through the park was an interesting experience.

I heard Mike shout "Way to go Bella!" closely followed by a slapping noise and Jess' whine. I couldn't really work out what she was saying to poor Mike.

Then I heard a series of gasps and a series of mumbled profanities from Edward's seemingly large fan club.

When we finally reached the office door, Edward squeezed my hand as if reassuring me it was ok. He spun me into the room, sat me down on one of the chairs, then locked and closed the door- leaving the lights off.

The lights which streamed in from the windows lit up his face, in such a way that it emphasized his beautiful jaw.

My heart skipped a beat.

Was it possible for somebody to be _that_ beautiful?

He stood in front of me, looking down into my eyes.

"Isabella, are you ready?" he asked softly.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I knew this wasn't it. Did he want me to just… drop to my knees? Is that what he expected me to do?

I looked down at his crotch, it was already impressive and that was just thinking about what he was about to receive.

I looked back up at him and nodded. "I am," I whispered back.

This was it, I wanted him and he clearly wanted something from me.

_I just didn't know what, yet_.

"Stand-up," he demanded.

I stood and he took the cushion from the seat of the chair I was previously sat on.

He dropped it at his feet and I instantly knew what he wanted me to do.

"Bella…" he motioned to the cushion.

There was going to be no small talk, no flirting. I was just there to give him release and release only.

And I was fine with it, anything for a little piece of Edward.

I took off my jacket and placed it on the chair behind me, took a calming breath and dropped to my knees.

Edward's grease covered jeans were already undone and the zipper pulled down.

He dropped his jeans completely, exposing his boxer briefs. He strained against the white material. He was quite impressive.

I steadied myself and raised my hands to strip him of his underwear.

I tucked my fingers into the waistband and tugged them down.

He strung free and bobbed in front of me; I took him in my hand and squeezed gently.

Edward moaned loudly above me, and knitted his fingers into my hair.

The slight push of his hand directed me to his now fully hard dick.

I licked my lips and took the tip into my mouth.

I swirled my tongue around the head and stooped down to take him fully into my mouth.

Edward shuddered and let out another moan. He tightened his grip of my hair.

"Oh, god… Bella, so good," after that he started mumbling incoherently. Something about lips, I think.

I sped up my pace taking him deeper into my mouth. He hit the back of my throat; I gagged slightly and pulled away slightly letting my hand take over.

Keeping the tip in my mouth, I ran my tongue over the end, which was now seeping with pre-cum.

I took him out of my mouth completely.

"Bella, keep go-"I interrupted his complaint with one long lick along the underneath of his shaft.

He let out another loud moan, I smirked to myself slightly. Good to know I still had it.

As I took him in my mouth again he started to twitch, he was nearly done. That was quick!

"No... No... Oh god... too soon," he was muttering to himself again.

His hand guiding my head faster, I took him deeper into my throat. I squeezed my hand tighter as I thrust it up and down his length.

"Oh, Jesus! Bella... I'm gonna… Ah shit," his words virtually incoherent as he came in warm streams into my mouth. His hand still guiding me, he started to slow his thrusts.

As he untangled his hand from my hair. I swirled my tongue around the head once more, cleaning him up slightly.

I leant back freeing him; he quickly pulled up his boxers and jeans in one fluid motion. Before he fastened himself up he held out his hand to help me to my feet.

I stood up and turned to grab my jacket, I didn't know where to look. It wasn't embarrassment but there was awkwardness in the room.

Edward turned me round, keeping his hands on my hips.

I couldn't look at him so I kept my eyes trained to the floor. He lifted my chin with his fingers.

"Isabella, look at me," I looked up to meet his gaze.

He was smirking, it was contagious. I smiled back.

"Such a good girl," he whispered and kissed me on the forehead.

I reached up to lace my fingers around his neck, wishing he'd bring his lips to mine. He didn't.

He took hold of my hands and held them in front of him, placing a kiss on the top of either one of them. I whimpered.

I wanted him so bad.

He turned away, still holding onto one of my hands, took me to the door of the office, unlocked it and led me to the car park. We were both silent.

He stopped at the entrance to the lot and turned to me.

"So," his voice drifted to me in the cool night air.

The park was quiet now, most people had gone home.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I opened my mouth slightly to object to his dismissal, "beautiful." And then I sighed._ Beautiful_.

He turned and began to walk away.

"Edward," I called out.

He stopped to look at me.

Shit, what do I say? What are you_ meant _to say to somebody after you've just jacked them off? I opened and closed my mouth a few times, struggling for words. It was probably my best goldfish expression, yet.

He chuckled quietly- such a lovely sound- then carried on retreating.

I wondered if I had left my dignity back in the office. It felt that way.

I rooted around in my pockets for my keys. Trying to work out what the fuck just happened.

I finally got into me truck and the tears started to flow. I felt like such a child to be crying over a boy, a boy who clearly had no respect for me and very little for himself. I drove home in a daze, how I didn't crash was beyond me. All I could think about was Edward.

I could still taste him in the back of my throat, I wanted to vomit. He made me feel physically sick.

_What had I done?_

I pulled up into the drive and let myself into the dark house, it was late. I fixed myself a drink and headed upstairs to bed. Sleep didn't come easily.

Over the next couple days, I sat in my control box, internally weeping and whining to myself.

_What had I done wrong?_

Edward hadn't spoken, or even so much as looked at me, since what happened in the office.

_I feel like a whore_.

After all… that's probably all he classed me as; the newest addition to his skank bank.

I comforted myself throughout the days, or at least tried to. It was near impossible.

Here I was, going insane over Edward Cullen. Why had he all of a sudden become so significant to me? It didn't seem right.

_Why did I care?_

The weekend rolled around pretty fast and I still hadn't spoken to Edward. It was like he was avoiding me.

The park wasn't particularly busy on the Sunday afternoon, so Angela decided to come and badger me with questions.

"So, Edward?" I glared at her; she knew she was treading a thin line.

"Yes, Angela. Edward." I snapped back at her.

"Why did you do it to yourself, you knew what he was like" she tried to sound sympathetic. It came out more condescending than anything else.

I rolled my eyes in her direction, she knew I was pissed, but more importantly she knew I was heartbroken.

She placed her arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a half hug.

"You know Bella, if anyone where to make Edward see the light and change his ways, it'll be you" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, right Ang! Like he's ever going to change, especially for someone like me," it sounded so melodramatic but I knew it was the truth.

"Isabella," I heard Alice's tone-perfect voice come from the other side of the door. I looked at Angela who made a fail attempt at trying to 'hide' in my small box. _Yeah, good luck with that Angela._

I pushed the door open. I didn't bother to correct Alice about my name either; I wasn't in the mood for it.

"I know you're here, Angela, you better run back over to your ride! Don't want to keep the little chaffs waiting."

I looked at Alice questioningly.

"It means kids, children, little terrors," she answered, smiling at me.

I nodded my head in understanding as she patted Angela on the back on her way out.

"Oh, I do like to be beside the seaside! Oh, I do like to be beside the sea," she began to sing.

I gave her my best false smile.

"What's up? Is it Edward?"

_How did she know?_ Who am I kidding, everyone knows.

"Oh, please," I tried my best to play it off.

"Don't try and lie, you _suck_ at it."

I leant forward onto the control panel and rested my head on my hands.

"Don't look so depressed, he's that way with everyone."

"_Everyone?_" I asked.

"Well, everyone he's had something with. So pretty much everyone, yes."

Way to be subtle, Alice. What ever happened to treading carefully, or beating around the bush?

"That makes me feel _so much better_. Thank you, Alice."

"You were warned by few and listened to none. That was your choice, Isabella."

"God, you sound like Angela."

"Then me and Angela are both right."

I breathed. "What would you do, Alice, if you were in my position?"

"Eww, don't ask me that! He's my brother! Now, get to work."

She turned and skipped away, probably on her way to bother somebody else. I checked the queue, saw it was still empty, slumped back into my seat and closed my eyes for a while.

'_Hang on in there baby, hang on in there darling. I'm gonna give you more than you ever dreamed possible…' _I hummed along to the cheesy tune which now played around the park. Oh, what wishful thinking.

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep to the song until I awoke to a knock on the door of my little metal box.

I didn't bother to raise my head to see who it was.

"Yeah?" I shouted. My voice was muffled as I had my face buried in my arms.

There was a knock again, slightly harder this time.

I huffed and I stood up quickly, sending the chair flying into the wall behind me. I threw open the door.

"What?" I barked, not really caring who was on the receiving end of my foul mood.

"Bella, I think we need a little talk."

You have got to be fucking kidding me? Really, now?

Right, just stay calm Bella, play nice… Or not.

"Really, Jess? What could you possibly want to talk about? Because I honestly don't think that anything I do is really any of your _god damn business_!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for sticking with us :)**

**ope you enjoy this chapter!**

**ots of love,**

**LissyLock & NeonBurning!**

**xx**

* * *

><p><span>Tunnel of Love<span>

Chapter Six

"Take a chill pill," she shot at me. "I'm just here to warn you off of my man."

I felt a jolt of anger rise through me and couldn't help but laugh. She looked at me in disgust.

"Don't you dare laugh at me; Edward and I have something special."

That made me laugh even harder.

"Yeah, it's_ special _alright."

"Don't mock me, who do you think you are!"

I went to close the door, but she stepped in front of it.

"You listen to me, you stay away from him."

"Who the hell are _you_ to tell me what to do? Get out of my way, Jessica."

She ignored me and continued on speaking.

"I heard you aren't good with taking warnings," she smirked, "so consider this a sort of… demand. _Stay away_."

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and started to walk away.

I let my frustration out on the door by slamming it shut. My metal box rattled.

_God help me_.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that- you already broke the window. And you're lucky that didn't come out of your pay check, love," the voice that I adored so much flowed in from outside.

I spun round to see him smiling at me through the newly installed window.

"You know, you're really a dick, right?"

"Hey now, beautiful. What did I do to deserve that?"

He left the window and walked around to the door, closing it behind him.

The last time we were in here, in this close proximity, he'd taken me to the office…

I pushed that to the back of my mind. I had to be strong now- he'd wounded me.

"Really, Edward? Have you just come over here to gloat?" I said, getting more annoyed.

"I just thought I'd come and say hello, that's all," he smiled that heart stopping crooked grin.

Urgh, I concluded sarcasm was the best option to get rid of him.

"Come on Edward, what do you really want? A blow job in the staff toilets? Or maybe a quick hand job in the ticket booth?" I was starting to raise my voice.

Edward paled and stayed quiet, just staring at me.

"Many choices there, Edward. So, _please_, let me know. What is it that you want?" I said steadily.

"Well, I, er..." he started to falter.

Had I really done that? Rendered him incoherent?

I had to bite back a laugh of joy. I actually enjoyed watching him struggle. But then I remembered what he had done.

"Do me a favour, Edward?"

He kept his mouth shut and moved those beautiful green eyes to stare into mine.

"Leave."

I tried to hide the hurt and bitterness in my voice, but I could tell I didn't by the look Edward gave me before leaving.

I let a stray tear fall from my eye, why did I feel so bad? God, that look on his face.

_Wait_. He was the one who hurt me. I should be feeling like a proud, strong woman right now. I just stood up to _Edward Cullen_.

But I feel horrible.

I looked out of the window and saw a blonde-haired girl heading towards my little box. She had on an Isle Esme top, she worked here. I remembered her as the girl from the staff room on the first day, the quiet one who kept her head down.

I hadn't yet spoken to her, so this was odd.

My eyes followed her as she came closer, her head kept down the whole way.

She was… different.

I heard a light knock on my door a moment later and took a quick breathe as I opened it, wondering what on earth she could want.

"Hello, I'm Lauren." She'd lifted her head up and I saw her light blue eyes for the first time, she was actually quite pretty.

"Hi?" I answered, trying my best to not sound confused.

"I just came over here to do Edward a favour; he wants me to tell you he's sorry."

I had to groan. So, he wasn't man enough to apologise himself?

"Really?" I huffed.

"Really."

"And you just let him boss you around, do you?" I asked her.

I could see her thinking about her answer and it took her a minute to reply.

"Well, I have to shut him up, one way or another."

"_Plenty of ways to do that,_" I whispered.

Oh, no. Did I really just say that out loud?

"What?" Lauren looked up at me.

"Nothing. But, seriously, you shouldn't let him tell you what to do."

"But, he is my boss…" she replied.

"Carlisle's your boss, Lauren…"

"That's not what Edward said."

How many girls did Edward have wrapped around his little finger, believing every lie he fed them? It was terrible, really.

Alright, that's it.

I've had enough; Edward Cullen needed to be dealt with face to face.

"Ok, Lauren. Can you mind my ride whilst I go talk to him?" I asked as I stood up and headed to leave.

"Yes, sure, of course," she mumbled as she scurried past me into the control box.

"Thanks, I shouldn't be long."

I started to walk away, but turned back to face the box.

"Lauren, don't take shit from Edward. He loves the sound of his own voice; Carlisle is the one who's in charge. Ok?"

She nodded back at me; I knew she would still be one of Edwards's lapdogs no matter what I said.

I started my walk to the office, trying to believe the words that I had just been preaching to Lauren. Carlisle is the boss, not Edward. He's nothing, not a thing….

Pft. Who the hell was I kidding!

I zoned out and took note of what musical genius was being blasted out of the decrepit sound system. I stifled a chuckle 'You're The One That I Want' filtered its way into my brain.

"It's not even Travolta," I said to myself, shaking my head.

As I got half way through the park I spotted Edward looking down from the office window, he raised his hand which turned into a small wave. I turned to see who he was looking at.

There was no one behind me.

Was he waving at me? He couldn't have been.

I looked back up to the window and he was gone.

Strange boy!

I willed my legs to carry on towards the office, I had no idea what was going to say to him but he needed to know I wasn't his toy, I wasn't there just to be fucked around with.

I looked up from my feet to see Edward locking the office door and turning towards me.

I had no choice but to carry on walking over to him, I couldn't back down now. Even in public, we were going to have this conversation. It had to be done.

"Edward," I stopped three feet away from him.

"Isabella," he replied, closing the distance between us so he was almost flush with my body.

"Don't even think about trying it on, please. We need to talk," I took a step back.

"Look, Bella-"

"No, Edward. You need to listen to me. You need to hear me out."

I waited for a breathe to see if he was going to interrupt me.

Nothing. I continued on.

"Edward," his name was full of emotion on my tongue- I just couldn't quite figure out or understand what kind of emotion it was, "you need to stop."

Confusion swept across his face, he clearly had never been confronted or turned down before.

"Er, ok... Carry on," he managed to stutter, his cheeks looking ever so slightly flushed.

I did a mental fist pump knowing I had done that to him.

I took another breathe, probably subconsciously trying to overdose myself on oxygen, so that I didn't have to have this conversation. But I had to be strong.

"You're such a fucking man-whore."

I felt my eyes widen as I realised that had just come out of _my own_ mouth.

I peeked up at Edward who had a small smirk plastered on his face. Did nothing faze him? This only made me more eager to get everything out of my system and tell him how I felt.

"Do you realise how bad _you_ made me feel? Do you realise that I sat there thinking that _I_ was the one that done something wrong! Then you casually, after nearly a week, waltz up to me as if nothing ever happened and try to _talk_ to me?"

"Yeah, well, girls tend to over think things."

"Over-? Over think? What is wrong with you, Edward? Fuck."

I occupied my hands by placing them on my hips, so that I didn't punch him round the face.

Before I could continue, he began to speak.

"Baby, I'm sorry," his soft voice washed through me, nearly cleansing me of my anger.

What was wrong with me? Why did he make me feel so weak?

I dragged myself out of his spell, "don't, Edward! Look, this is so fucking wrong. I really like you, but- Oh god, did I just say that out loud? See! Look! It's your fault I'm like this, Edward!"

He continued to just smirk down at me.

"Say something!" I nearly screamed at him.

He stared down at me, clearly scheming. I could almost hear his brain ticking.

"Could I tempt you with a proposition, Bella?"

God, that voice could make me agree to pretty much anything.

Before I knew what I was doing I started to nod my head. Damn you, traitor!

"You might want to know what I'm proposing first," he chuckled.

"What do you want from me, Edward?" I huffed; I was getting frustrated with myself for being so weak.

"Let's make ourselves a deal that will provide both of us with exactly what we need," yet again his voice started to melt my brain and yet again I found myself nodding.

"And what exactly is it, that I need, Edward?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Me," he said proudly.

"You?" I snorted, what a vain son of bitch!

"Yes, Isabella, me." He leant in closer so his lips were grazing my ear.

"You want me to fuck you, Bella. It's not hard to work that out," he whispered in my ear.

I felt my face flame and took a step back to look up at him.

"I-"

"There's no need to explain yourself, Bella. Now, what I need is for you to admit it to yourself, so that we can move on with my little proposition."

"I have nothing-" I stopped in my tracks, there was no point in my trying to deny it. He knew. I knew. Everybody probably knew. "Fine, Edward."

"Say it, then."

I swallowed, "what?" I said.

"Say it."

That prick was going to make me say it out loud!

"Come on, Bella; tell me how much you need me."

"Edward you can't just go around demanding that people to agree with you, especially when said people are me. I don't even know if I'm going to even benefit from your… deal."

I was starting to lose my patience now.

"I can honestly tell you now, that you will benefit from this. My bet is that you'll even enjoy it," he winked at me and I felt a small wave of heat rush through my body.

The things this man does to me.

"So, when you're ready, beautiful."

Might as well get it over it.

"_I need you,"_ my voice was so small, I barely heard myself.

"What was that?"

"I, er-"his grin was still plastered on his face. Oh, how I loved that crooked grin. "I need… you."

Thank god that was out.

"That, Isabella, is very good to know," he said lowering his voice. I was starting to doubt my legs ability of keeping me upright.

He grabbed my hand and started to pull me through the park.

"Edward, what the fuck?" I shouted at him.

"Come on, Bella. Don't be such a prude, I'm going to stick with my side of the deal, and it starts now," he chuckled still pulling me; I noticed it was in the direction of the office.

Though the door and up the stairs, we stood facing each other.

My mind went blank and my mouth was speaking before I knew it… again.

"Kiss me, Edward?" I asked softly.

Edward's green eyes observed my own, "I don't really do kissing, Bella." His eyes dropped.

"I… thought we were equal now?" I argued.

"Do _you_ want to kiss _me_?" he asked bringing his eyes back up to meet mine.

"Edward, I'm not going to start begging you to ki-"

Sweet Jesus.

He kissed me.


	8. Chapter 7

Tunnel of Love

Chapter Seven

It was amazing.

The feel of Edward's lips on mine couldn't compare to any other kisses I had ever received. Above all it felt right. Even though, deep down, very deep down, I knew it was wrong and I knew I had been warned, about him, over and over; it just felt… perfect.

God, that sounds so cheesy.

"Well that was..."

"I know," He replied, cutting me off.

He knew? What the fuck did he know? It clearly wasn't the same thing I was thinking!

His gaze dropped to the waistband of my jeans and he eyed the button.

He looked back up at me and smirked.

"All about you now, Bella," he whispered as he tucked his fingers in to waistband, and pulled me closer to him.

I just nodded; it was all I could do.

No words, no witty come back - just a damn nod!

Still looking me in the eye, he started to undo the fastener.

I was a wreck.

Did this man know the effect he had on women?

The sound of my zipper being undone brought me back into reality.

Shit!

This was really happening, calm down Bella, enjoy it.

"Step back, baby," He said, guiding me to the huge desk that dominated the room.

I perched my ass on the edge of the desk and opened my legs slightly, so that Edward could get closer.

He lent right in towards me, placing small light kisses on my neck.

I held my breath, too nervous to move.

I was going to pass the fuck out if he kept this up!

"Relax Bella, and for God sake take a breath." He chuckled into my ear.

I let out a shaky breath.

"You ready, baby?"

"Yes, Edward," Was all I could manage- but I figured it was more than that traitorous nod, earlier!

He conveyed his lips to mine and I understood that, that 'yes' was all he needed.

His hand dropped straight into my underwear, slightly brushing my clit as his fingers headed straight to the pool of moisture that was starting to form down there.

He dipped in two fingertips and ran them back up the length of my folds.

Oh, those fingers.

I let out another breath that I didn't know I'd been holding in, resulting in a low moan and I felt him smile against my lips.

He drew circles slowly around my clit before pressing one finger onto the little bundle of nerves.

The sudden pressure made my head spin. He knew what he was doing; there was no doubt about that!

Of course he did, those fingers have probably pressed every single happy button in the park.

"Stand up," He whispered; bringing his lips back to mine, as soon as he had said the words.

I stood.

His hands worked to pull my jeans to my knees taking my underwear with them.

He lifted me and placed my ass back onto the edge of the desk.

His hand went straight back between my legs and he placed his thumb onto my now swollen clit and started stroking small circles around it.

I squeezed my eyes shut, concentrating in the feeling of his roughened hands caressing me.

"You ok, Bella?" his lips grazing my ear.

"Ugh… Uh huh," was the only response I could get my mouth to make.

He softly chuckled into my ear before moving his lips to the crook of my neck.

A small knot was forming in the bottom of my stomach.

Oh fuck, he was going to stick to his word. He was going to make me come on Carlisle's desk!

I felt his fingertips at my entrance; he held them there until I tilted my hips a little more towards him.

He took this as his cue and pushed two fingers deep into me. I felt myself clench down onto his long digits, the knot in my stomach tightened and grew.

He moved his fingers in and out slowly, but sped up the circles he was making with his thumb.

My hips started to buck, willing him to speed up. He took the hint.

"Look at me, Bella."

I opened my eyes and his green ones met mine. His fingers still working to bring me to orgasm.

My muscles started to spasm, the knot close to exploding.

"Edward, please. Oh fuck…." I couldn't talk anymore, I closed my eyes again and white spots started forming; I had shut them that tight.

"Bella, Open your eyes," He said a little more fiercely.

As I opened my eyes for the second time, to gaze up at him, he pushed his thumb flat against my clit.

That one touch brought my whole body into a shuddering orgasm. I held his gaze as the knot that had been growing in my stomach exploded and touched every nerve ending.

I had lost feeling in my legs and Edwards now slick fingers trailed up past my sensitive clit and snaked around my waist.

"Enjoy that, baby?" He asked, knowing full well what his answer would be.

"It was… alright, thanks," I said smugly, smiling at him.

"Alright? Alright?" His voice getting higher.

I started laughing at his reaction before I could respond; he was such a bitch sometimes.

"Come on, we better head back down and face the masses," I said jumping of the desk I pulling up my jeans quickly.

I may have just fallen apart at his very touch but I still had some dignity left.

He held out his hand to me and led me back into the park.

-….-

The next payday rolled around fast and I parked up my truck in the car park. The same smell of grease and candy hit me as soon as I stepped out the car. It still made my stomach curdle.

I led myself towards the entrance and began to make my way towards the office. Walking through the park, I heard Irene Cara's 'What A Feeling' blasting from the rides. And she was damn right.

What a feeling it was to be heading back towards the room where so much had happened, between me and Edward, already. I felt butterflies in my stomach, knowing I'd be seeing his face in the next ten minutes. Why did he do this to me?

I shut the main office door behind me and made my way over to the brown couch that was placed up by the wall, where Mike was sitting. He turned towards me as I sat down.

"Alright sweet 'art?"

"Great thanks, Mike, how're you?"

"Pretty good, pretty good… how are things between you and Edward?"

"Fantastic," I said, flatly. I wasn't going to give anything away.

"I'm sure."

I turned to him and he winked at me.

"You really know too much for your own good, Mike."

He cracked a smile and continued on, "So I've heard. You ready for staff night?"

"Staff night?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, where a whole group of us slaves get paid and piss around in the park all evening-"

"You're not a slave, Mike," Alice peeped as she wandered into the room.

"Really? Tell that to human rights."

"Is that before or after I punch you for every complaint you've ever made?" She retorted, getting herself a drink from the machine.

Mike tilted his head towards me, "See what I mean?"

I laughed at them and looked down at myself self-consciously. Edward would be here in a few minutes.

I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Don't worry, Bella. He's on his way up," Alice giggled.

"Erm, what?... I'm not…" I stumbled over my words.

"Oh, Bella, my lovely. I know all about it," She smiled.

"You do?" I asked ,slightly shocked she was so accepting of her brother's activities.

She grinned at me and took off down the stairs.

I stood trying to follow her to finish the conversation. I stopped at the top of the stairs, knowing she didn't want to elaborate just yet.

She opened the door to meet Edward at the bottom.

"Speak to you soon, Bella," She shouted up the stairs before kissing Edward's cheek and setting off through the park.

Edward started to climb the stairs, holding my gaze until he reached the top.

He brushed past me, grazing my ass with his hand.

"Ok, you lot. I'm guessing you're all here to take my money," He laughed setting himself down behind the desk.

Tucked into the pay checks there was a sheet of ride tickets.

I held mine up to Mike.

"Staff night?" I asked.

The voices of Edward, Mike and Angela replied in unison with a, "Hell Yeah!"

I laughed again, loving the enthusiasm of them all.

"Right then, you lot better scamper off to your rides," Edward spoke.

We all looked at him and he caught my eye for a moment longer than the others, smirking just a tad.

Angela did a sort of double-take between Edward and I, whilst backing out of the room, slowly.

"Go," Edward called again, "and meet just out front of the office for eight!"

There were murmurs of agreements and I stayed put.

"Bella," I heard Ang call up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a few!" I answered.

She mumbled something undecipherable and I heard the door slam behind her.

"That is one very happy employee you have there," I said, walking over to Edward who was now perched on top of the desk.

"Very happy, indeed," he answered, pulling me to him so that I stood in between his legs.

"Mmm," he mumbled as his lips and nose grazed their way from my collarbone and up my neck.

I let out a soft whimper at the entrancing touch he left in their wake.

I let my head fall forward, so that my forehead was against Edward's and he lifted his head, leaving his lips mere centimetres from mine.

I began to bite my lip when he started to move closer.

"Such a good girl," he whispered, before kissing me, his arms holding me tighter to his body.

When our eyes opened, I let out a sigh and automatically stepped back, hoping nobody had seen.

Damn, I was so paranoid.

"Make that two very happy employees." My mouth let the words spill out, before my mind could comprehend what was actually being said.

A crooked smile became plastered on his face and he stood up off the desk.

Damn me for being so struck by Edward Cullen.

"That is very good to know," Edward answered, laughing to himself, "Now run to your ride, chaffs are waiting."

I headed towards the door, slightly shocked by my dismissal.

"I'll miss you," He called just before I closed the door, and I peeked back around to see him give me a wink.

"I'm sure you will," I replied, then turned and headed down the stairs and to my ride.

Within seconds, Angela attached herself to my side. "Tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell, Ang."

I figured that if I really didn't want any more rumours spreading around the park, it was best to keep my mouth shut. Even if that meant not telling Angela.

"Really? So you're going to sit there making googly-love-eyes at Edward, stay behind in an empty office with him, then try and tell me nothing is going on and expect me to believe it! Do you think I'm that stupid?"

I gave her an 'I'm-not-too-sure' look and she slapped my arm.

"Spill."

Those words sounded lethal.

Lethal as in, if I didn't tell her what had just happened, she was about to karate-chop my head off and use it as a football in one of the parks game stands.

"Why do you want to know, Ang? So you can sit there and tell me 'I told you so' when it all goes to crap?"

"Exactly that," She said proudly, "You know me too well."

Her smile infected me and I started to giggle like a fan girl.

What was wrong with me?

"Ang, when I find out what the hell is going on, I'll let you know!" I started to walk away not ready for anymore Edward talk.

She didn't bother me for the rest of the day, just a smile here and there.

By the time 8pm came around, I was bouncing about in my little metal box.

I had yet to witness a staff night, but everyone seemed pretty enthusiastic about it.

A loud banging on the side of the control box let me know Angela was ready too!

"Come on, Bells. We're good to go!" She shrieked as she came round to the door and yanked me up by my arm.

"Ok, ok I'm coming!" I said shutting everything off, on my way out.

We linked arms and headed into the main park.

The neon's that adorned the rides were lighting up the night, there was always something magical about the carnival.

I was starting to understand why people brought dates here.

For the first time it all fell into place, the smells, the lights and everything just seemed so perfect.

But tonight was our time, and I couldn't freakin' wait!


	9. Chapter 8

Tunnel of Love

Chapter Eight

A small crowd of staff had gathered outside the office door.

Some, like me, were still in uniform while some were hastily closing up their rides in a rush to join the fun.

We talked about customers and past anecdotes that everyone clearly still found hilarious.

I heard stories of staff nights gone by; other stories of Edward being a brat as a child and the day he told every member of staff they were fired because he wasn't allowed to ride the Waltza!

"Even at nine he was a little bastard," a low voice came from behind me.

Chills ran down my neck as the person talking was obviously too close.

I stepped forward and looked over my shoulder- it was James. Out of choice I didn't really have too much to do with him. He had worked at the park for years and he must have been ten years older than me.

"Shut up James, don't talk shit about the guy who pays our wages, man," Tyler spoke up.

"Get a fucking life Tyler, this park needs me," James smirked and stalked off into the park.

A bit taken back by the last few minutes, I stood silently until the Motown coming from the sound system got twice as loud and Alice bounded out through the door with Edward in tow.

"It's time!" she shrieked, pulling Edward through the small group still stood outside the door.

I was about to find Angela as a hand appeared in mine.

Edward.

I looked up at him, slightly in shock.

"What are you doing, you idiot!" I hissed at him.

"Ah, fuck 'em!" he laughed, "Call it a baptism of fire" he pulled my hand again.

I had no choice but to follow!

The entire staff were headed straight for the Waltza- Lauren was still running it so she loaded us all in and started the ride.

Edward claimed the space next to me inside the cart, which left Angela to go on the end. Edward seemed to make sure that he was pushed right up against me and still held my hand in his. This could've been seen as… romantic… if the ride wasn't spinning around furiously, making me want to throw up.

When the ride spun to a stop, Angela was slumped up against Edward, as was I.

"Nothing like having two beautiful ladies clinging to you, for dear life," he smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, love," Angela remarked, pushing the bar forward so that she could jump out.

Edward followed and I got up to do the same. His foot pushed off of the Waltza car, causing it to spin very quickly to the right, which of course, made me lose my balance.

I tripped on the bar and landed face first on the seat opposite.

_Why me?_

"Falling for me, Isabella?" Edward's voice came as his arms closed around my waist, as he began pulling me up.

"You wish," I replied.

We stood under the canopy over the Waltza steps; he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Edward, what the ever loving fuck are you doing? Alice is right there!" I hissed looking over his shoulder just in time to see Alice give the pair of us a wave.

_What was that, does she know?_

"Don't worry about Alice, Bella. She knows to behave herself," he grinned at me and led me toward the bumper cars.

He sat in one of the cars next to Mike and Tyler.

I made my way over to an empty car near to a sour faced Jess and a grinning Angela.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward shouted over the music.

I turned to look at him, dreading what he was going to announce to the entire park now.

"It's on!" he shouted as the siren sounded the start of the session.

"Shit!" I ran to my car as Edward and Mike headed toward me.

I jumped in and tried to spin the wheel around to join the flow of bumper cars whizzing around me.

"Bella! Look out" Angela shouted as a speeding Mike crashed into the side of me.

"Mike- you and I are going to fall out!" I yelled at him as I manoeuvred the car back into the circle of traffic.

_Crashing into Bella_ seemed to be the general theme for the next 5 minutes and even Jess cracked a smile, when she managed to crash into Mike, after I got stuck in front of him.

We then pulled the cars back into their spots, at the side of the square track and waited for everyone to decide on what was next.

I looked for Edward as we discussed what rides to go on next; he was standing at the control box talking with Alice.

_This couldn't be good._

He spoke animatedly to her and she did the same back. She didn't look like she wanted to kill me, which was always a good thing, so I assumed that they must be talking about something other than Edward's recent displays of affection.

I was about to join the conversation going on behind me when both Edward and Alice looked up, and caught me watching them.

"Ah shitsticks," I mumbled to myself.

_Why did people always have to catch me staring?_

Alice smiled at me through the Perspex window and then turned back to Edward.

_She did know!_

I quickly turned back to join in the chatter with the group- they had decided on the rollercoaster.

I decided to sit it out, I'd never been good with heights- so there was no way I was going to the top of the machine that I had seen break down, at least half dozen times, since I starting working at the park!

Everyone who was riding jumped on and strapped themselves in.

Ang waved, from the front of the ride, before being thrown up the tracks to the top.

_Fuck that_!

I sat myself down on the steps of the now-abandoned Waltza and thought of Edward and the numerous scenarios that could have happened in the control box with Alice.

_What were they talking about_?

I tracked the rollercoaster with my eyes, following it round the track as it whizzed past the loading station. It made me feel queasy just watching it.

A pair of legs sat on my either side as arms wrapped themselves around me, from behind, and I leant back into them. _Edward_.

His smell was unique and recognisable anywhere- the lightness of his aftershave, hair wax and mint, all mixed with his natural scent.

"Somebody will see us, you know," I warned him.

"Then they'll know you're mine," he seductively whispered into my ear.

A light shiver ran through me. _What this man does to me…_

"You don't own me, Edward," I fought to clear the fog in my head, which his words had created.

"Not yet."

I turned to look at him and he winked at me.

What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Excus-," he cut me off with a kiss and I melted into him.

After a few seconds, he pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he sighed.

My breathing tethered as his words flowed through me.

_Why does he do this to me?_

Our moment was gate-crashed by the loud laughter and yells coming towards us from the rollercoaster.

"_Great_," I muttered and stood up.

Edward followed and began to walk towards me, whilst I kept backing away.

"Stay," he ordered.

"Excuse me? I'm not a dog," I spoke back.

He laughed.

"I want to hold you, Isabella," his voice wrapped around me, tackling my brain to the ground- as I continued to retreat away from it.

"Then you'll have to catch me."

I turned and started at a run.

I didn't know why I was running. I didn't know why he ran after me either.

"Bella, what are you doing?" his voice came, not too far, from behind me- and I could tell he was smiling and wondering what the hell was going on. I wondered that too, but I pressed on harder.

Whistles and woops reached my ears from the workers back by the Waltza and I turned a light shade of pink.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was running and ended up stuck in a dead-end in between the wall and a closed game-booth.

Edward came around the booth and started to walk towards me as I started to drag some air back into my lungs.

"Well, well, well, look who I've caught," he stood two feet away from me.

I looked down at my shoes and laughed, then raised my eyes to look at him when he didn't speak any further.

"Come here," he said, softly.

And I obeyed. Taking a few small steps towards him before his arms closed around me, locking me to his chest.

_I think I could stay here forever._

"That was… different," his voice broke the silence.

"What, first time chasing a girl, Cullen?"

I felt his smile instead of seeing it, as he took both of my hands into his, at his sides.

"First time being caught, Swan?"

I smiled but didn't answer- just listened to his heart beat as he held me against him.

We stood like that for a couple minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth against the cool night's air.

And that was the moment I decided that, yes, I could definitely stay there forever.

…..-TOL-…..

"Do you want to go grab some dinner?" Edward whispered into my hair after a while, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, yes, sure," I mumbled back. I didn't really want to go- but I suppose I needed food to survive.

He turned away and I felt my mouth fall into a slight pout at the loss of Edward's body on mine, but he kept my hand in his. It felt nice.

_Suck it up, Swan._

We reached the small greasy-food vicinity after a short walk and I grabbed us a bench whilst Edward went to the queue to order me some food.

"S'up cutie," I heard from my right.

"S'up douchebag?" I threw back at Mike.

"Harsh words, babe," he answered, winking at me.

I laughed.

Edward walked back over and placed a soft kiss on top of my head, then whispered to me.

"I'm just going to the office to sort out a few things, I'll be back soon."

"Ok," I said weakly, watching him walk away.

I looked down at my noodles that he'd picked me up and reluctantly opened them. I wasn't feel as hungry as I was before.

Me and the rest of the staff sat eating our takeout at the tables in front of the burger van. The lights from the neon sign lit up the seating area in bright pink and blue.

It was chilly but after wrapping my sweater round myself I warmed up slightly. I missed Edward's arms around me.

I doubted I would see him again, before I left to go home.

Mike was playing with his rice; he was digging around in the carton of food as though he were for something.

I shook my head at him and carried on eating my noodles. Clearly unimpressed, with the lack of attention, Mike started flicking peas at me from across the table.

"Mike, stop," I snapped at him. He was such a child.

Another one hit me.

"Mike, really stop or they're going up your nose," I warned now through gritted teeth- he was really pissing me off.

And another.

"Mike, I'm going to tell you one more time. Stop flicking peas at me," I growled at him, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ok. Fine," silence fell for a few short seconds- then he piped up again, "I bet you let Edward flick your pea," he burst out laughing, teasing me.

I rolled my eyes at him, _what a fucking idiot_!

"It's _bean_, dickhead. I let Edward flick my _bean_."

Realization dawned on me a little too late- I'd just said that out loud with everyone around. Not just _said_ it… I'd _shouted_ it.

The whole table erupted into howling laughter.

Did I really just let those words fall out of my mouth? Where was my goddamn filter these days?

I felt my face flame and I wanted to curl up into a ball under the table.

_Fuck my life!_

I dropped my head into my hands, shaking at my stupidity.

"That's good to know, Bella but have you ever heard of overshare?" my stomach churned at the sound of the familiar voice behind me.

_Please leave, please leave!_ I chanted to myself.

I few silent seconds passed and I slowly lifted my head.

I knew he was still behind me, I turned to face him.

"Oh… Erm, hey Carlisle."


	10. Chapter 9

**Tunnel of Love**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Nine<span>**

The music in the park was low and, instead of the ever present Motown, recent music was playing- Florence and her Machine were telling us that her boy builds coffins; in an utterly haunting fashion.

'Hey, Carlisle,' Mike piped up from behind me.

_Hey Florence, that boy is going to need a damn coffin_, I seethed to myself.

'Mike,' he nodded then looked down at me.

'Good evening, Bella, I trust you're enjoying your first staff night?' He asked curtly.

_Did he just ignore the last minute?_ Why wasn't he telling me it was going to be my last night as an employee for having relations with his spawn?

'It's been, err... fun?' I stumbled over my words and it came out as more of a question.

'I'm glad to hear _everyone _has been so welcoming,' he added a little smirk, he wasn't pissed.

I took that as a '_you're in the clear for now_' look.

'Mike, is Edward in the office?' He asked over the top over my head.

'Yep, all on his lonesome too,' Mike grinned back.

A yelp broke his smile, followed by him furiously rubbing his shin.

I looked to the person sitting opposite him; Angela.

She sat with a grin bigger than Mikes had been previously.

'Sorry, Mike. It's that damn twitch again. You know it flares up when I'm around stupid people.'

She was trying- and failing, to keep her laugh in.

'I can trust you all to clean up, yes?' Carlisle asked.

We all nodded and muttered our agreements.

Carlisle turned to walk away, but after taking only a few steps, he stopped and turned back around, to look at me.

He opened his mouth and shut it again, like he was second guessing what he was going to say.

I focused my attention back to my now, slightly, cold food.

'Bella,' he asked.

'Uh, huh?' I replied and turned to face him ungracefully shovelling a fork full of noodles into my mouth.

He looked at his feet, then back up at me.

"Don't get attached, yeah?" He didn't wait for me to answer; just quickly turned and stalked towards the office.

I heard a gasp behind me; Jessica.

'Oh my gosh! He knows what you are...'

'Jess, shut the hell up before I stab you with my spork,' shot Angela.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence.

He knew! _Carlisle_ knew!

I suddenly didn't feel like finishing up the noodles in front of me.

I pushed them away and rested my head on the table, trying to rid the brick that was currently lying in the pit of my stomach.

"Awkward, much?" Jess started up, again, only to be interrupted by Angela.

"Ok we're leaving, come on Bells! Home time."

She pushed herself off the bench and held her hand out to me.

I took it and she helped me to stand.

We started towards the lot with hasty goodbyes- I just wanted to leave and drown in my own embarrassment.

Out of habit, I turned to the office window, to see Edward looking out into the park.

I raised my hand to give him a small wave.

He waved back, kissed his hand and blew it my way.

I was forgiven.

Ang swung her arm around my shoulder.

"See, you can do no wrong," she whispered to me, "and if he starts his bullshit, I've got your back."

She wrapped her other arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

Holding back tears I whispered back to her.

"I love you, Ang," then gave her one last squeeze and stepped back.

"Save it for your boy, Bells. It looks like it he might _actually_ be worthy," she grinned and pulled me through the darkened park towards my truck.

Once I finally made it into the somewhat chilly atmosphere of my truck, I heaved a sigh. _What did Carlisle mean? Don't get attached_?

Because that sure didn't sound like I could '_do no wrong_', as Ang had said. Did Carlisle say that to all the girls Edward had been with?

I halted my thought track there, not wanting to wonder off into that unknown territory-preferring it stay that way.

After all, I was probably over-analysing. As always.

Angela said that I had a knack for that.

Ellie Goulding's _'Guns & Horses'_ played away as I pulled away from my parking space, headed home for the next few days that I had off.

On the way home, I wondered if I'd be happy to ever wake up next to Edward.

My conclusion was… _yes_, yes I would be.

Shutting the front door as quietly as possible when I arrived home proved a challenge. As I stepped in, my foot accidently kicked it and it went flying into the wall behind it causing a loud crash. I was surprised that I didn't smash the window.

"_Shit, shit, shit, sorry, sorry, sorry,_" I called quietly out to the door, as if it were about to turn around and punch me in the face for being so rude to it.

_Don't be a twat_, I cursed myself.

"Bells, that you?" Charlie called down the stairs.

"Yes, sorry," I replied.

"No problem. You always knew how to make an entrance."

"Funny," I mumbled.

"Could you grab me a glass of water and bring it up for me?" Charlie asked.

"I suppose so, old man!"

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass, filled it up then headed upstairs. I handed it to Charlie and smiled like the amazing daughter I was.

"Thanks. Alright, well, I'm going back to bed, Bells. Try not to hurt yourself," I heard Charlie grumble.

"Goodnight, Mister! Much love to you and your superb sarcasm!" I answered, lightly punching his shoulder as I walked past him into the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, tied my hair and made my way back to my bedroom, shredded off my clothes and slipped on my pyjamas. It felt nice to finally relax.

I slid into bed and turned on my side, falling asleep as soon as my head moulded into the pillow.

_**~….ToL….~**_

The smell of coffee assaulted my nose.

That was some strong shit Charlie was brewing this morning.

I rolled over, feeling much more awake due to the Starbucks aroma that had currently taken over my house.

The green light on my Blackberry was flashing, this to me was '_The Green Light of Doom_' and it meant only one thing. No Goodnight text from Edward.

I brought the screen to life opening the message box and quickly typed my standard morning message.

To: **Edward**

_Good Morning, Boy. Sleep Well?_

_Bella x_

I quickly dressed, glancing at my phone every few minutes, just in case it had forgotten how to ring. Yet the little green light flashed away, merrily mocking me.

"Piece of overpriced shit," I mumbled to myself as I headed down the stairs, bumping into Charlie at the bottom.

"Jeez Bells, walk much?" he laughed at me.

"Dad, you did not just quote _The Faculty_," I said, surprised at his pop culture knowledge.

"Hey it's good and that one woman who gets her head chopped off… _HOT_!"

I grinned.

"Ok, see this?" I pointed to myself, "This is me leaving."

I stalked into the kitchen, spying my '_I Heart WA'_ mug, full of coffee on the counter.

"Thanks Dad," I shouted in the direction Charlie had been headed.

"Uh huh," was the only grumbled response I could make out.

I lent on the cool marble of the work top, drink in hand, wondering what to do with my day.

I could go shopping? No. I hate shopping.

Angela? She's at work.

Mike? Not the best idea, frankly.

I huffed and slid into a chair, at the table.

I could tell I was slipping into a _sort-of_ mood already and a part of me knew that it was because I was anxious that Edward hadn't text me.

_Stop being so stupid_, I cursed myself, standing up and going to pack a day bag.

I'd drive around and find something to do.

I scooped up my phone, frowning as I did as it was still completely free of texts and then grabbed my keys on the way out.

I jumped into the truck and started it up, then reversed slowly out of the drive, onto the road.

As I slipped into first gear, a massive bang sounded and my truck jerked to a halt.

I huffed, turning the engine on and off in an attemp to restart it.

Nothing.

I tried again.

Nothing.

_Fucking excellent._

I got out of the truck and slammed the door shut, leaving it on the road, outside my house.

"Charlie!" I called once I'd opened the front door, "The trucks not working! It's broken or something!"

I slipped out of my shoes and nudged them towards the shoe stool by the front door.

"What?" Charlie asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"The truck. Broken. Working-no-more. It hates me. Seriously, it really must do," I babbled on, stressing myself out with each passing second. Charlie held his hands up.

"Ok! Ok! I'll take a look! If it's something I can't do, I'll take it down the garage. I'm sure it can be fixed in no time. Go take a happy pill or something."

"Mature," I huffed as I walked past him, up the stairs and pushed my bedroom door shut with a bit too much force, causing a picture on the wall to fall and smash on the ground.

I threw my bag down onto my bed, after placing my phone back onto my bedside table, and the contents spilled out onto the floor.

_What is it with my luck today?_

I kicked my Chester drawers in anger before bending to pick the picture and scattered glass up, forgetting I had only my socks on.

"_Shit!_" I shouted, dropping to the floor, holding my toe.

_Oh, the pain! The pain!_

"Language Bells! You may be eighteen, but you're still not fully legal if you're living under my roof!"

Charlie's voice boomed up the stairs.

"_Oh, sod off,_" I whispered under my breath.

I turned over the picture to see the wolf standing in the centre, snowy mountaintops surrounding him. I'd always loved that picture. I mentally noted that I'd need to buy a new frame.

I placed the picture atop the Chester drawers and gathered up the fragments of glass afterwards. I began to carry them over to the bin in the corner of my room when a sharp stabbing sensation hit my left foot.

I hopped the rest of the way to the bin, dropped the glass in and hopped back over to sit down on my bed. I hiked my foot up and turned it over, seeing a small glass shard sticking out of my sock, surrounded by small red dots.

"_Why is today so damn pleasant?"_ I snarled at myself.

I braved a quick look to check that I had a proper hold on the glass, then yanked it out of my foot. A few tears fell from my eyes at the pain as I lightly pressed to make sure I'd gotten all of the glass out.

I hobbled to the bathroom to grab a band aid and placed it over my foot.

"Car's all fixed, Bells, you just had something wrong with the…" his voice went in one ear and out the other. Car talk was boy talk, right?

"Thank you!" I yelled down the stairs towards him.

"Any time. I'm headed out now. Want me to bring anything back for tea?"

"Pizza. Bring Pizza."

The door lightly tapped closed and I heard Charlie's police cruiser take down the road.

I limped back into my bedroom and flopped down onto my bed with a huge sigh.

The green light on my Blackberry was still merrily flashing away at me.

_Prick_, I thought.

At least I didn't have to cook tonight.

**….**

The day passed into night, Charlie brought in pizza. _Cold_ pizza_. Awesome._

I decided to give up on the spectacular fuck up that was my day and hit the sack.

Edward _'I'm far too high and mighty to associate myself with staff'_ Cullen, could _kiss my ass_.

I decided to let him know I was pissed.

To: **Edward**

_GO FUCK YOURSELF_

_Bella x_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for reading!<em>

_You're all beyond awesome!_

_Let us know what you think by leaving a review!_

_Lots of love,_

_xxxxxxxx_


	11. Chapter 10

_Thank you for sticking with us!_

_Lots of love!_

_xxxxx_

* * *

><p><span>Tunnel of Love<span>

Chapter Ten

Waking up to three text messages wasn't the way I planned to start my day, but the incessant buzzing was starting to annoy me. I rolled, to reach out for my Blackberry. No coffee, no Charlie. The first text answered my question.

_From: __**Dad**_

_Bells, Gone Fishin'_

_Dad x_

Wow, he was a man of so many words. I opened the next message.

_From: __**Ang**_

_You dead?_

_Text me_

_A xxx_

Jesus, they pay for these texts! Why don't they fill those bitches up!

I opened the last message; the one that woke me.

My stomach dropped.

_From: __**Edward**_

'_You were on my mind at least nine tenths of yesterday_

_It seemed as if perhaps I'd gone insane._

_What is it about you that has commandeered my brain?'_

_Edward x_

Was he fucking kidding me?

He was trying to use Kimya Dawson to win me over?

Fucking hell, I'm not Juno!

I checked the time- 9.35am.

Having a whole day off work in a Charlie-free house was going to be… relaxing. And quiet.

After typing in a quick text to Charlie to acknowledge his departure and letting Angela know I was still alive, I jumped into the shower, dressed and waded down to the kitchen.

As I walked in, I tossed my phone onto the counter, where it landed with a slight clatter, and began to dig through my cupboards in search of some breakfast.

When I'd pulled out a bagel, spread some cream cheese over it and rested at the counter, my phone decided to vibrate.

Edward. Again.

_From: __**Edward**_

'_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
>Can the child within my heart rise above?<br>Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
>Can I handle the seasons of my life?'<em>

_Edward x_

Landslide? Really, Edward?

I let my phone fall back onto the counter and grabbed myself a glass of orange juice on my way to go and watch some crappy morning television.

Jeremy Kyle obviously entertained me as the next time I looked up at the clock, it was 1pm and somebody was banging on the front door. I got up and jogged to it.

Angela.

"Cow, don't you ever check your phone? I do worry, you know! You could've been dead or anything!" She said, stepping over the threshold and making her way to the living room.

"Come in," I mumbled, ungrateful for my disturbance of peace.

"You know, I'm starting to think Edwards changing you. You always reply to my text, _always_. Even if you're being a sarcastic bitch you reply!"

"Calm down, woman! You're going to give yourself a migraine or something."  
>"Don't tell me to calm down! I thought you were <em>dead<em>!"

"I replied to your text this morning, Angela. The last time we spoke was, what? Four hours ago, at most?"

"It's your day off, you never do anything on your day off, so I was at a loss to imagine whatever could have distracted you! Excuse me for worrying!"

"Well… I'm alive. _Surprise_!"

"Don't get funny with me, B!"

"Love you, Ang."

"I love you too, now, why are you moping around watching a grown man shout at teenagers for not being proper parents?"

And just like that, she went onto a completely different, calmer, subject. She was like a human switch.

"Because, Ang, you know sooner or later, half the girls we went to school with will end up on here. We get to watch Jeremy tell them the things we never could."

That made Angela laugh. I wasn't sure why, because I was being serious.

"Oh, B," she sat smiling at me.

"What?"

"You're hiding something. Talk to me."

_Why did she have to know me so well?_

"It's nothing, really-"

"It's something. So tell me."

_Why did I answer my door?_

I decided to just get it over and done with, because I knew she wasn't one to give up.

"Right, well, me and Edward were together the other day, then I came home and text him. Then he never text back. He _always_ texts me back and, so, it upset me. No. It's angered me. Because he ignored me for a whole god-damn day then he has the _nerve,_ the absolute _nerve_, to start quoting me soppy song lyrics, to me, in texts today? Maybe this means something? What do you think?" I asked Angela. Without waiting for a reply, I powered on, "I think that maybe he was screwing someone and he didn't want me to know about it and he spent the next day with her… Or, _maybe,_ he could've just simply lost his phone? I mean, you never know, right? People always lose things at amusement parks? Right? _They do, don't they_? Ergh, maybe it had something to do with Jessica? She's dying to get her nails into Edwards back for a second time, I can _bet_ on it. But then I could just be completely wrong. But I doubt I am, right? I mean... One of those things has got to be true?" It came out as a question rather than a confident statement.

I gasped in realization and carried on without taking air, "Maybe it was _Carlisle_! He could've said something to Edward which meant Edward stopped speaking to me until he could. Oh, Edward. I hope I didn't get him into trouble. Do you think I did? I hope not. Seriously. Oh no, would I get fired? What if I get fired, Ang? I need the money! Oh, fuck."

I finally stopped to drag in some needed oxygen.

"Ang. Hello? Ang? You're not helping by sitting there gaping at me, you know? I need your opinion!"

"Then sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up, Isabella Marie Swan. Now think about everything you've just blabbed to me and then think again and maybe a third time, just for good measure. Did any of what you just said to me, make _any_ sense whatsoever? Was I meant to take all of that in? Are you being serious? Sweet Jesus, what has he done to you!"

So, I spent the next two hours confiding in my best friend.

I cried, I shouted, I laughed, but most of all realised how _stupidly _in love I was with Edward.

He had wormed his way into my brain and stuck himself there. He refused to leave.

I cried some more knowing that he could never truly feel the same way and when the tears dried, the anger started to build again. What had he done to me?

After I reassured Angela that I would indeed be fine with _Buffy_ as company, she left, hugging me on the way out.

"He'll realise what he's missing soon enough, Bells. Love you," she whispered to me as she left.

Three episodes and twelve slayed -vampires later, Charlie came home with the day's haul of fish.

"Not bad, huh?" he waved the stinking bag in front of me. I started to retch.

"Get out and take your fish hands with you," I playfully hid behind the cushions, until he headed to the kitchen.

I glanced at my phone for what could possibly be the millionth time today; the damn green light was still blinking away.

I continued to watch TV and observed how everyone in_ Sunnydale_ lost their memories; perhaps Edward had lost his, too.

_Nah_. He messaged me ridiculous song lyrics this morning, so there's _definitely_ no memory loss there!

Just then, Michelle Branch started up _Goodbye to You _and the cartoon light bulb above my head clicked on.

I grabbed my phone and prepared myself to send a text.

_To: __**Edward  
><strong>__I've been searching deep down in my soul  
>Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old<br>Looks like I'm starting all over again.  
>Goodbye to you, B x<em>

Ha! Take that Edward Cullen, that's _you_ told!

Oh shit! I didn't think this through.

I have a shift tomorrow, what am I going to say to him?

I buried my face into the cushion and let out my frustration.

Why do I never think things through before doing them?

"Do I even want to know?" Charlie's voice interrupted my muffled screaming.

"Probably not," I grumbled, "Even if I did tell you, you'd only pretend to listen and then ignore me for the whole week and then go on like…"

"Ok, sorry I asked!" he interjected, "I'm leaving! See! I'm going! Have fun with… _that_."

Charlie pointed awkwardly at the cushion I was still gripping on to.

I threw it at him as he was leaving.

"I'll be _er_… Out for the night Bells," he shouted as he left.

"Great," I replied, my voice still subdued by the cushion in front of my face.

I shoved it away, desperate to try and find something to do rather than sit here for the rest of the evening.

After raiding the refrigerator and learning that I really couldn't be fucked to cook a proper meal, for myself, I grabbed some tomato tinned soup and began to simmer it over the stove, in a pan.

Waiting for it to finally heat up, I cut off some bread and arranged a spoon, neatly, on a place mat at the table.

Dinner for one.

I eventually grabbed my soup and sank down into my seat, slowly dipping the bread in and bringing it to my mouth.

It tasted good. Warm. Quite comforting.

I suppose I never quite realized how big this house seemed with just one person in it. It seemed lonely, in a way.

The sound of _You Are_ by _Cara Salimando_ started to come from the living room which made me freeze, spoon mid-way to my mouth.

I jumped up, jogging my way into the living and stopping dead as soon as I saw the name on the screen.

_**Edward Cullen**_.

Paha. He could do one.

It cut off after a few more rings and I sat staring at it for a few minutes.

Then it started ringing again.

Sure enough, it was Edward.

I didn't want to answer. So I decided to just sing along with Cara instead. Her song was surprisingly accurate.

"_You're my anchor, darling, sink me. Come on pull me apart, make it hurt. Come and play with my heart, swear to make it worse. Honestly, you're so handsome when you're mean and no-one is better at ruining me than you are."_

How fitting.

I let it ring off and busied myself with tidying up my soup bowl and crumbs that I'd left in the kitchen. By the time I'd slumped back on the sofa, my blackberry had gained a voicemail message.

After a few moments hesitation, I decided to brave it and dialed the voicemail number. The sound of the posh-voicemail-woman come through my speaker.

"_You have one new message, who called today at 19.00 hours. To hear the message, please press 1."_

I took a breath and pressed 1.

"_New Message," _the posh woman announced.

She was making me even more nervous.

The tone of the speaker changed and I could hear ragged breathing. Even though I knew it was a recorded message, it still made me catch my own breath.

"**Bella. I**," shuffling and a few clinks sounded in the background, "**I don't know what to say… Other than… I know you… And you know me. Mostly... But what I'm trying to say is that we both know each other **_**enough**_** to know what we both want. So I can't just let someone tell me what I can and can't have. It doesn't work like that. It's never worked like that and it won't start. I need… **_**I need you**_**. I need to see the way your pink cheeks blush every time I compliment you. And the way you get angry with me and that little line appears and furrows above your nose. The way you taste…" **he went quiet, but I could still hear his shallow breathing, "**He can't tell me not to see you, he can't- because it isn't right…**"the line went dead.

"Who's_ he?_" I spoke a loud, expecting an answer from a dead connection, "Who?"

"_To save this message, press 1. To return this call, press 2. To delete this message, press 3."_

"Oh fuck off you stupid posh woman! You cut Edward off, you stupid cow! Fuck!"

I flopped back onto the sofa and tears fell from my eyes without me even noticing.

I wasn't upset. I was angry.

I wasn't angry because the posh woman cut Edward off, I was angry because Edward was creating something within me, which was new and frightening and I didn't like it one bit.


End file.
